Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost
by redgobling-x
Summary: Toad suffes a lost so powerfull he comes back as crow for vengeces. This story has eben belta up to chapter 8 thanks to Lin Waddell
1. part 1

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Just to say this story back and better thanks to my beta Lin Waddell

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there

**Toad, the Crow: Salvation Lost: Part 1**

In cold and stormy night in Bayville a crow took flight, flying throw the windy buildings and twisting roads. Swooping low, the crow flew along the road as dodged in between the vehicles on the road when it raised and turned sharply onto a abandoned building site. Flying around, the bird landed on a shovel and let out cry.

At an abandoned building site on the edge to of the town of Bayville, at the cry of the crow, a hand punched throw the broken and muddy surface of the ground. At the seconded cry of the crow and a seconded hand broke the surface. Third time calling, the body pulled it self out of the dirt and crawled along the ground out of the hole; at this the crow squawked madly.

The body rolled on to it back coiffing and splattering. Pulling it self-up, it drops to it knees and started throwing up mud. Collapsing onto the floor, the crow flew down and started to peck at it head.

The body pulled it self up against a broken wall and looked at the crow. Looking to eyes of the crow feelings of pain suddenly flashed across his mind, the taste of blood filled his mind. Closing his eyes as a feeling of lost love pasted over him, as a dark rage grew with in him and the drive for revenge griped his mind.

Snapping his eyes open, he leaped to his feet and glanced at the crow squawking the crow took flight into the air. Feeling a drive to follow, the body threw itself into the darkness of night. The body propelled it self down the streets moving so fast that most could eyes couldn't follow as it drove itself threw the storm, giving chase to the crow.

The crow swooped high over the building, leading the body on to its home. Moving through the traffic, the body weaved its way in between the on coming traffic. As it moved, it started to see throw the crows eyes.

Distracted by images, the body was struck by a truck and sent flying. Landing in the gutter, the body stood and not stopping to check for damage, it kept moving to its destination, not knowing what or where it was.

The crow flow around the body's head and led it to a rundown broken house, the crow flying up and sitting on the roof of the house. Coming up to the house, the body slowly stopped as its mind was invade with new memories.

**_He was standing front of the house with man red armor standing above him. "This place is your new home; here you will be safe from the human monkeys." _**

**_The man gestured to house behind him, "This house will be a place of new beginnings, for the kind from here will rise and create a new era for this world; the _ear of Homo superior" **

**In fervor, he carried on "Now, like me, you will cast off the Human name and taken a new name that honors your power and strength over the human cattle." **

**Putting his hand on the body's shoulder, the powerful voice filled his ears again "Form now on, you will be known as Toad." **

As the knowledge of his name hit him, he screamed out in pain as he dropped to the floor and continued his screaming of pain. Rolling on his back, he gasped for air as tears ran down his face as another tsunami of images flooded his mind

**_Sitting on the outside of the Brotherhood house, Toad stared at girl sitting next to him. He was in complete shock as the girl spoke to him not believing what he was hearing. _**

"**_Todd after the last few months getting to know and I mean really getting to know you. Not Toad but Todd, the cute boy, no man who showed me things in life I never bothered to think about. I just want to say I love you."_**

**_Todd just started at her and started to stutter when she moved in and kissed him._ **

Pulling himself to his feet and looking at the house, he then started to run into the house. Running up to the door, Toad pulled his leg up high and kicked the door open with a hammering a blow.

Pushing him self in through the destroyed door, Toad, with a heart tearing cry, let out a heart breaking cry.

"Where are you?"

Redgobling-x and Lin Waddell thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	2. part 2

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

The song is by disturbed and calleddown with thesickness

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Pulling himself to his feet and looking at the house, he then started to run into the house. Running up to the door, Toad pulled his leg up high and kicked the door open with a hammering a blow.

Pushing him self in through the destroyed door, Toad, with a heart tearing cry, let out a heart breaking cry.

"Where are you?"

Storming into the hallway, he froze as a memory hit him.

**_Pietro was staring at them both; he couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting on the sofa was Toad and he was making out with Betsy, the new X-geek who was dating that wings guy. Bursting into the room, Pietro rips Toad off of the sofa and slams him into a wall. _**

**_"You-stupid-little-fuck". Pietro blurted out at high speed. "You-remember-what-happened-when-Lance-kept-seeing-Kitty-bitchs-after-Magneto-said-no." Pietro's face was turning red in anger. "That right Magnus nearly killed him." _**

**_Toad paled at this memory and shock his head defiantly, finding his voice with a powerful strength. "Don't care, yo, I love her. Bet's was the only one who saw Todd and not Toad." _**

**_Pietro slammed his fist into the wall "Yeah, well, you better start praying because after Avalanche, he going to make sure he dose the job right this time." _**

**_Then the super quick mutant sped out of the room, knocking Betsy over. Hopping over to her, Toad pulled her up into a deep hug. _**

The crow squawked, bringing Toad back to here and now. Flapping it wings rapidly, the crow moved into the dinning room and beckoned Toad to follow him. As soon as he walked into the dinning room, a power memory flashed into his mind.

The memory of his death.

**_Toad was just standing there, staring into the centre of the room. He was bloody and heavily injured, supporting loads of small cuts and burses from a fight. Not bothering to turn around, Toad knew who was behind him. _**

**_"Yo let finish this toothy" _**

**_Quickly, he spun round but not quick enough as Sabertooth grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground. The larger feral mutant lifted Toad up and threw the out side, sending him souring out the window into the garden. _**

Toads jumped and twisted in the air, throwing him self through the broken window and to the grounds outside.

**_Toad hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, only to be met with a grinning Pyro. Pyro gave him a crazed look smile before shooting out a load of flame at Toad. Seeing the fire come to him, Toad moved on instinct and flung himself into the air. Hit the ground, he propelled himself up onto the roof of the 'Hood house to dodge a seconded blast of fire, just to be knocked down by a giant flying bird._**

Toad landed on the roof in two jumps and as he hit the roof, he kicked off again. Sending himself flying to the ground, Toad screamed as the memory of the pain continued.

**_Toad lay on the ground and groaned in pain. As Toad slow sat up, a metal poll smashed into him and pinned him to the ground. _**

"**_Did you think I let you go this easily Toad" As the red armor monster Magneto floated above him, he raved down to the helpless mutant. "I saved you, Toad, taking you into my brotherhood and this how you repay me? By betraying me with my enemies?" _**

**_Magneto face was red with anger. With a hand gesture, the metal poll lifted into the air and floated above Toad with the metal point at his heart. _**

"**_Good bye, Toad; you were the weakness among us and only the strong deserve the right to live." _**

**_As Magneto raised his hand to spear Toad, there was a cry; out of the shadows walked Angel. _**

"**_Stop!" _**

**_Walking up to Magneto, he spoke harshly and darkly "You said he was mine to kill if I joined you." _**

**_With a nod from the master of magnetism, the poll drop to the floor. Angel walked over and picked up the pool and smiled. Taking a long back swing, he smacked Toad brutally across the head with it._**

**_Looking down at the broken Toad, he pulled back the metal poll again and speared Toad throw the gut. Leaning down he whispered into the dying Toad's ear, twisting the metal to make Toad scream with pain._**

"_**You were never good enough for Betsy and this for taking her form me." **_

**_As Angel got up, he spat on in Toad face. The last thought to drift through his mind as he bleed out, was "I Love you, Betsy"._**

Toad lay there with a glassy look in his eyes, like he was dead. The crow came up to and pecked him, squawking. This caused Toad sitting up straight and looked at the crow, nodding. He started to run again, with the crow following him as he ran until he came to the Xavier School for the Gifted.

Moving quickly like a shadow, Toad slipped past the security measures. Coming to the balcony that lead into Betsy room, Toad hopped up into the air and used his tongue to pull him self onto the balcony.

He slowly walked into Betsy's room, a swelling feeling of terror mounting in his heart. Looking around the room, he saw old stains on floor and at the biding of the crow, He touched them. Touching the stains, the crow's power of psychometric kicked in and the memories of the stains flood into his mind.

**_Betsy was laying on her bed, crying her eyes out; the tears running downer her faces smudging her makeup. The memories of how they found Toad body flooded her mind and the pain in her heart wouldn't go away without Toad in her life. Going to her dresser, she pulled out the dagger Toad got her for her birthday. _**

**_Looking at the dagger and marveled at its detail. The end of the dagger was a bronze skull and the hilt was well carved to look like snakes. Taking the blade, Betsy put the blade to her wrist and with a sharp pull, she opened her wrist. Betsy let out a soul breaking cry as her blood spilled against the floor. _**

**_Down the hall, Jean herded the cry and came running. Storming into Betsy room while she ripped the door of the hinges with her TK, Jean ran up to Betsy and looked down at one of her closet friend. Reaching down, she gently picked Betsy with her TK. _**

**_"Don't worry, Betsy; I get you to Beast, your going to be ok."_**

**_Betsy looked at Jean and smiled "No, this I want; I want to be with Todd. Please they took away the only thing worth living for in my life. Todd was my salvation and I can't live wit …" _**

**_As her voices drifted away, Jean stopped and looked down at Betsy. Betsy tried to speak again, but her life had all ready dripped away into a scarlet pool on the floor. Reaching out with her mind, Jean tried to save Betsy but the psychic feed back off Betsy's death pushed her into a coma, trapping her between life and death._**

Toad let out a cry as he turned the bed over and smashed the lamp off the shelf. He turned over the dresser, spelling it contest to the floor. Then hearing the cry of the crow, Toad turned around in a flurry and saw on the wall above the dress the mask Betsy had got.

_(Can you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

Like he was hearing a voice in side of his skull, Toad picked up his spare clothes that he had left in her dresser that had spilled on to the floor and slipped them on. Then, sitting down in front of the dresser, Toad slow started to paint his faces.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me_

First he covered it in white faces paint like a mime and then he slow reached out for the black, but stopped at this the crow let a cry. Looking down, he could here the crow crying for him to finish his mask, but he couldn't when Toad saw it.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Reaching out, Toad took the purple faces paint and drawled two lines that went down and round his eyes stopping in line with his nose. He then painted a smile around his lips (The classic crow face). At the sight of him self he let out a crazed filled laugh. The crow looked on at first at this unusual event and let out a squawk of agreement.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

Getting up, Toad saw on the floor the dagger he had given to Betsy. Picking it up, he smiled at seeing how clean it was and offered a pray up to for the X-men who cleaned it up before slipping it into his belt. Moving to leave, he heard the crow cry again and turned to look at the jet-black bird.

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me_

The crow flew off it perch and flew to Betsy wardrobe, knocking it open. Hanging on the door was Betsy's long purple leather coat. Nodding in agreement, Toad smiled as he grabbed and swung it round, letting it slip onto him. Toad looked in the mirror, smiling at how well it fit him.

The crow, sprit of vengeances and the herald of death; pray for those he has come for.

Redgobling-x

Read and review please


	3. part 3

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Toad sat on the rooftop of Bayville High School, looking out over the town. Closing his eyes, images flashed over his mind of past memories that were once his. Opening his eyes, Toad shook his head in confusion.

He didn't know what he was seeing and then he heard the cry in his head, nodding at the message. Closing his eyes, he understood what happing; he was seeing throw the crow's eyes.

The Crow was flying around Bayville, gliding over the buildings and then it finally saw what it was after. A silver blur streaking throw the streets. Diving down in between the streets, the crow gave chase and followed the silver blur at speed imposable for any other bird. Toad eyes snapped open and his body jumped into action giving chase, jumping from roof top to roof top.

Coming to a rundown shack at the end of town, The Crow took perch on the roof. Toad dropped down onto the roof next to the crow and slipped into the building throw the skylight. Looking around he saw a bare-chested Pietro sit in the corner shooting up on speed.

"Look at this a speedy doing speed yo" Toad said with a smiles glee.

Pietro pulled him self up against the wall and looked around in panic "Whose there?"

Toads replayed form the shadows. "I am everywhere and nowhere. I am he who was alive, then dead and now the living dead".

"T-oad!" Stammered the freaked out Pietro; he got a reply form Toad, as the crow flew at him knocking him to the ground.

"Once Toad; now a Crow" Shouted Toad as he slammed Pietro down as he tried to stand.

The Crow that had been the mutant Toad smiled at Pietro with purple lips. A smile, that caused Pietro to break into a cold sweat. Pushing Pietro up against the wall, Toad glared at him every once of burning hatred he had inside of him.

"You know what was going to happen to me; you knew what he was going do to Betsy when you told Magneto," the Toad spat, his voice getting louder and wilder sounding. "One way trip to Hell; so, all-abroad..." he called out as he chucked Pietro across the room.

"Puh...puh...please don't kill me!" Pietro cried out as his body shook in fear.

Toad looked at him with cold dead eyes. "Why not? You knew he was going to kill me, so why should you live?"

Pietro looked into those eyes and felt a chill go up his spin. "I didn't want you to die. I told him all you need was a good scare and that would be the end of it." Taking a deep breath, Pietro continued when Toad stopped in front of him. "How was I to know you fight back. He was just meant to scare you; I didn't want to lose you like I lost lances to the x-geeks."

See into his soul with the eyes of the crow, Toad felt his sincerity and the person he was slipped out.

"You get stay of execution, yo. Your still going to die but I promise you, it'll be painless unlike the others." Take the dagger he cut the crow image of a crow onto Pietro chest. "You're going to take a message to them for me. Tell them The Toad, The Crow; That Death is coming for them. Fail me and you will die in the slowest most pain full way I can find."

At hearing this Pietro nod, then took of at speed of at his top speed to tell the others. Looking around, he saw five hypodermic needles of uncut speed ready to be watered down for shooting up. Pick them up, Toad slipped them into his coat pocket.

Turning around, he walked out and smiled to him self. The Hunt had begun


	4. part 4

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Just to say this story back and better thanks to my beta Lin Waddell

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost. **

Toad sat down in the middle of the Brotherhood's old living room and spread out on the table in front of him was the hypodermics of speed. Taking one up in his left hand, he ideal played with it while it seemingly floated between his fingers.

Looking to the corner of the room, he saw some empty beer cans and a few case of something. As he stared at them, a memory of a party slowly surfaced to his mind. It was when the Brotherhood had invited some of the cooler x-men along and it was the first time Betsy showed an interest in him. She had come over after having an argument with Angel and had gotten wasted at the party.

**_"Okay...honey, you're drunk; fuck, way past drunk and into wasted, yo. You need to get some rest" Todd said as he guided her up the stairs._**

**_Toad knew he needed to get her to bed before some thing happened and the last thing he needed was an over protective Angel or psychotic Wolverine threatening to kill him. _**

**_"Okay, I'll rest." Betsy said with a indifferent shrug but then gave a small dirty smile. "But only if you come with me, you little sweetie."_**

**_Todd had to forcibly stop himself from saying yes by biting on his tongue. He then turned away from her and head butted a wall._**

**_"You're drunk, you're drunk." He said, more to himself than to Betsy. "You don't know what you're saying, yo. You'll be pissed if you did anything with me. You'll regret it in the morning, honestly."_**

**_"Come on Toady!" _**

**_Betsy all but whined, turning the amphibious mutant around and pushed him up against the wall. The small space between them was suffocating Toad as he clenched his hands at his side to stop him from touching her. _**

**_"You can't tell me your not interested in this hot Asian body of mine." Rubbing her free hand slow down her body as she spoke, making Todd gulp feverishly. "And you were so nice to me, while you listened to me moan about that JERK WARREN!"_**

**_Todd closed his eyes, this was taking all of his strength and willpower to not take her were she was and it was getting harder by the second. But he knew Angel was a good guy and he didn't deserve to have people going be hind his back like this. Taken a deep breath, Todd gently but firmly pushed her back and step a way from her._**

**_"Okay...you really, REALLY need go to bed because in the morning you be really angry with me, yo. And I really don't want you to remove any of my body parts or my mind turned into a puddle of goop or even worst having to deal with Wolverine." A he said last part, he paled slightly with a gulp. "So, can you go to bed please?"_**

**_Betsy Looked in deep into his eyes and gave him a sexy smile that made his knees go weak. "you would die a happy Toad"._**

**_Todd just looked hurt and shock his head._**

**_"Fine!" she said coldly, storming off to the guest room._**

**_Todd could hear her muttering under her breath about finding a real man and not some limped Frog, then slow starting to sniffle about Angel as the door closed behind her._**

As the memories faded away form him, he spun the hypo around his index finger blindly and tossed in the air to catch it again. Taking the hypodermic in his hand tightly, he injected himself in the arm to try and numb the emptiness he was feeling.

He let out a cry as the drugs interacted with his mutant abilities and now supernatural qualities in a way more inline with heroine. As strong drug flushed over him, Todd let out a gurgle of pain as memories started to flow out of his sub-conscious.

**_Angel glared down at Todd lay on the floor, the amphibious mutant breathing heavily from the blow he had just received. Betsy moved over to Todd and pulled him in close, looking at angel as she spoke softly. _**

"**_Please don't do this. It's over between us, Warren. Just go home, please."_**

**_Warren looked at her with a mixture of anger, love and disbelief. _**

"**_Why, why are you leaving me for him? What has he got that I haven't; I mean, I worshiped the ground you walked. Just tell me, damn it!"_**

"**_Because Todd shows me respect and loves…me…He doesn't treat me like I'm a prize or trophy to carry around on his arm." Betsy said as she looked into Todd's eyes as she wiped his hair from his faces._**

"**_An unlike you and the others, he is prepared to forgive my mistakes and help me redeem my self." Taking another deep breath, Betsy looked at Angel both softly but firmly "Now go, Angel. There nothing left for you here with me."_**

**_Angel looked down at her and knowing this going no where flew off into the sky_. **

As the memory faded away, he looked down at his arm and saw the three scars all the same length and equal distant apart on his shoulder. Toad slow moved his fingers across them and a new memory rose from the depth of his mind.

At first it was all twisted images of him and Betsy fighting a gang, flashing through his mind and then Betsy getting hurt, then of him going berserker as he tried to fight off the gang. Tears ran down his face as he remembered them taking Betsy's chocker, before he was started by the sound of people run in there direction. Then it cleared up

**_Toad knelt down and worriedly looked over the hurt Betsy, trying to revive her when all of a sudden Toad heard a feral cry rise up._**

**_Before he could react, he was slung into the wall by an enraged Wolverine. Toad tried to move to out of the way but Wolverine stabbed him in the shoulder, pinning Toad to the wall. _**

**_Screaming pain, Toad heard the voice of Angel screaming orders at Wolverine "Kill him! He hurt Betsy and tried to kill her! Cut his fucking head off, Logan!"_**

**_Then out of the darkness, he heard a second clear and crisp voice. "All of you stop now; Logan, let him down." Wolverine let out a low growl and retraced his claws, allowing Toad to slump to the floor in pain._**

**_Out of the shadows, Professor X wheeled into view. "No one is going to die here tonight. We are going to take Elizabeth and Todd back to mansion for medical care and then we will sort out what happened here in the morning." _**

**_Angel moved in front of the Professor and looked him in the eyes. "You got to be joking. That little creep lured Betsy away from me, attacks her and your going to help the slime ball? If you're not going to do what's right, then I will." _**

**_Professor looked calmly at Angel and spoke "Warren, we have all ready discussed this problem you have with Elizabeth. It was her choice to leave you and I am sorry for the pain it caused." Taken a deep breath, he looked over at Wolverine who was just standing there and then back to Angel. "But I have all ready warned you that this vendetta you got with Todd ends now. I've all ready let one attack on him slide but if inst to carry on like this, then you will no longer be welcome at my school." _**

**_Angel turned and look at Betsy, then Toad and spoke coldly. "So be it." _**

**_And went to dive at the injured Todd but for he got any where near him, Angel was frozen as still a statue. _**

"**_Warren, that is enough! You leave me no other choice; you are no longer welcome at my school. Don't bother return for your stuff, I will have it delivered. Just leave and do not come back." Take a deep breath, the Professor released his mental hold on Angel. _**

**_Looking down at Toad, Angel spat on him and flew off into the sky while sending a metal message to professor that he would be back for Toad._**

As the memories faded, Toad sat in a blind rage state and suddenly tired to tear what was left of the room apart like a tornado. Then as the blind rage cooled in him, he sent a message to his crow that they had new pray to visit before he could carry on his hunt for the others.

Picking up the coat and slipping in on, Toad walked out like a man on a mission.

Redgobling-x and Lin Waddell thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	5. part 5

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Toad look around the ally were they were attacked he reached out with his mind to the crow and told him to find those who hurt Betsy.

The crow at first wanted to resist; this was not why he came back but when it feeling the pain and anger at what happened, the crow relented and took flight. Flying around the block, he saw a person with the energy that matched one of the attackers form Toad's memory. The crow sent out a cry to Toad as it floated above the man and called him to follow.

Toad moved slowly after crow, not wanting to be seen by the gang member. Toad dropped out of sight as the gang member paused to look around before he opened a door to a warehouse. Using his new found speed, Toad slipped in before the door slammed shut and into the shadows around the building.

Standing in the shadows, Todd watched them as they moved around and his anger rose as he saw the hoard of stolen items they had yet to move. With a powerful leap, Toad landed on the table in the middle of the room and everyone heard it creak violently under the force of the impact.

The gang leader looked at Toad and spoke after moment of silence. "Who the fuck are you, freak!"

Not taking his eyes off of Toad, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Toad's head.

Toad just looked at the gun and smiled. "A question; a question I will ask, if I may, if I can, if aloud. One question I have before you shoot me."

"What shit are you hitting, man. Blowing your screwed-up brains out of your head is going to be a mercy killing, you transvestite freak." Said the gang leader with spite and rage, his hand tightening its grip on the gun.

Toad pays no head to him and carried on. "I was wondering are you magpies? As they like stealing things but you doesn't look like magpies..."

Before he finished the gang leader shot him in the head.

Toad's body landed on the floor with a loud thump. When one of the gang members went to look, they found that the body was gone. Before he could let out a warring, the gang leader was dragged under the table with a scream.

At this, gang started to panic and Toad stood up flipping the table over. The gang looked on in horrified terror as Toad put the gun in the face of one of the gang members and pulled the trigger, coating every one in brains.

When Toad did that, the gang started to wake up and grab their guns. As they started shooting, Toad kicked one in the head with a spin kick that snapped his neck. Landing, Toad spat a glob of slime in a gangster's face and this caused him to drop the gun as well as scream since Toad's change his slime had taken on acidic property's and started to burn his skin off.

The last two gangers put more of a fight. One of them used a shotgun to blow Toad clear across the room. The gang walked over and put the shotgun to Toad's head but before he could pull the trigger, Toad empted his gun in to him. Getting up, Toad slowly walked up to the last ganger and the man kept shooting but Toad just kept coming.

As Toad was standing in front of him, the gun clicked empty. The gangster just managed to turn before Toad reached out and snapped his neck.

Looking slowly around the room, the crow let a cry as it saw a gang member curled up in a corner. Walking over to him slowly, Toad had a maniacal look on his faces. The ganger started to plead and cry for Toad not to kill him. Taking no heed, Toad reached down to strangle him when a memory flashed before his eyes and his teeth gritted together in pain.

**Todd and Betsy were sitting down in a park, looking down at the ground as Todd put his hand on Betsy's leg. **

"**What made you notice me, Bets? The Toad; the ugliest and wimpiest of the whole team, yo?" **

**Betsy smiled and put a finger on Todd's lips, before leaning in for a light kiss. **

"**One, you're not ugly. And no, you're not a wimp any longer, because I saw you when Duncan pushed you too far by picking on some dog you tried to help." **

**Taking Todd's hand, she smiled a secret happy smile. "You were going to kill him but when he started begging; it snapped you out of your blind rage and showed him mercy. You told him that the only reason why he was walking away was to show that you're were better than him."**

**Todd looked at her, completely flabbergasted "Y-y-o-u-u saw that?" Betsy nodded her head. **

"**I think that was time I started to see Todd instead of Toad. I saw a kinder gentler side to you" Betsy said tenderly as she leaned in and kissed him again. **

As the memory faded, Toad looked at the ganger and spoke "I going to show mercy, but don't thank me yet. I got a gift; a gift of pain and anguish!"

At this Toad grabbed the gangers head and pushed into his mind the memories of the mugging, binding it soul. As the memories flowed through the gangster's mind, he started to sob like a little child.

"You will never know peace again until you redeem your self. So get out of here and find your redemption. Or blow your brains out and be dammed, for all I care but go now before I snap your neck like a twig." Toad said with a glint of anger. The ganger jumped to his feet and ran, wanting to get a way from the demonic clown.

Once the ganger was gone, Toad went throw all the boxes in a methodical search to find what he was looking for. After ten minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for; an Amethyst stud choker. Holding in his hand, a new memory came to his mind and small smile appeared on his lips.

**Betsy and Todd were sitting out in the woods on the grounds of the mansion, away from the sights of prying eyes. **

**Toad carefully held a box up to Betsy. "Betsy, I got a gift for you. I hope you like it." **

**Betsy slow took the box and opened it in side was a Amethyst studied chocker. Looking at Betsy gasped "How?" **

**Todd gave a wicked smile as he spoke. "Someone's drug money income is going to be a bit light this week." **

**Betsy's look of shock turned to a frown and she thumped him the arm "How could you be so stupid? You could have gotten killed."**

**Todd looked hurt "I am sorry, but it was the only way I could get enough money without stilling from some. Taking the money from a drug dealer seemed like a good idea, at the time."**

**Betsy shook her head and smiled. "I sorry for shouting, but I don't want to lose you. So, please, promise me you won't do anything like that again. Now, would you put it on for me?" **

**Moving behind her, Todd clipped the chocker into place. Smiling at Todd, Betsy turned around to face him. **

"**I got a gift for you too, Todd." she said as she removed her top.**

**Todd could do nothing but stare at the vision of haven in front of him, until Betsy spoke up.**

"**Are you going to just stare or you going to do something? I got a few things I'd like to do with that tongue of yours. **

**At hearing this, Toad got a goofy look on his faces and moved in for a kiss.**

Redgobling-x

Read and review please


	6. part 6

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there.

The song is Betcha Never by Cherie from the album "Cherie" used In Batman Mystery of the Batwoman

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Todd was sit on the roof with a keyboard , playing a tune as he hit the right part he slow started to sing.

Todd was sitting on the roof with a keyboard, playing a rhythmic tune. As he hit the right part, he slowly started to sing.

_(Betcha never...never ever...  
Betcha never, never ever) _

_Don't tell me that you don't like anything about me _

_I seen it in your eyes that look _

_You think that I don't notice _

_Don't hide what you feel inside _

_Baby, I can feel the same _

_Whatcha do is up to you _

_So maybe you should try again _

_Or maybe you just fade away_

Todd closed his eyes as words flowed over him, bringing up forgotten memories.

_  
**Todd was standing in the corner of the hall at school dance, looking on to the dance floor with all the happy couples. Lances and Kitty, who had become true item since Lances had join the x-men again to be with her and made it work this time. Also on the dance floor was the human and her fuzzy pet gecko. **_

**_But the most interesting couple was Tabitha and Wanda. _**

**_Todd could hardly believe it himself. When she told him that she would only ever like him as a friend because she was in love with Tabitha, he nearly fainted and hit his head. _**

**_He was pleased for them that were able to come out and he had Blob crack a few skulls of the football team for being jerks. Thinking of Blob made him wonder how he was doing since he got invited to go live with his Nana on a farm; the last letter he got was from him was about dating his third or second cousin, twice removed or some thing like that. _**

**_Look back at Wanda, if he was honest it had hurt to see her with Tabby but when you're in love with someone, you want them to be happy. He came to the conclusion he hadn't being love with her for some time and only carried on chasing for something to do. _**

**_But recently, one of the newer x-girls had been taken his interest. Looking up to the stage, there she was; Elisabeth Braddock, with flow long purple hair the flow down to her neck and were a purple dress that matched her Asian looks perfectly. _**

**_He knew the only thing stopping him going after her was that she was seeing that birdman x geek, Angel. Now, Todd looked up at Betsy as she was about to start sing and as the words left her mouth he could have swan that she was looking at him. But why would that angel look at a toad?_**

_Betcha_ _never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me I_

_Betcha never thought about it _

_(Betcha never, never ever  
No, no, noo  
Betcha never thought about it)_

**_Leaning back onto Betsy lap, he listened to the tune that she was humming. As he listened to her, he asked what she was humming._**

"_**It was the song that I sang at the school dance; it sums up how we started out pretty well." Betsy said with a soft smile run her hands throw his hair.**_

**_Toad gave her a bemused look. "What do you mean, yo?"_**

"_**Well it called 'Betcha Never' and sings about a relationship, how far they got and how one person in the relation can't believe how far they got and is never sure if he should take it to next step." Gently drawing her finger around Todd's face as she explained the song, with a small smile.**_

"_**Well, it dose seem to fit us well. You're going to have to teach it to me, so it can be our song" He said, sitting up and kissing her gently on the lips.**_

_  
Don't you be afraid to try  
Cause you don't even know me  
Why catch you in between the lines?  
You know how it should be  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Maybe I can feel the same  
Whatcha do, it's up to you  
So maybe you try again  
Or maybe you just fade away_

As Todd finished the seconded verse, he heard the cry of the crow and stopped playing.

"You can come out now I know you were there."

Out of the shadows stepped Jamie Maddox, "We were told you were dead, they told me you died."

With out thinking he ran up and gave Todd a hug; at that contact, Todd got a new memory.

**_Todd was sit on the swing in the park, when he heard a cry from someone. Getting off of the swing, Todd looked around and saw three identical boys lay on the ground. One trying to help him up and another run around like a headless chicken, at a complete loss of what to do. _**

**_Recognizing that he was an x-geek, Todd was going to leaving him there until he heard him moan again. Taking a deep breath he hoped over to help. _**

"**_You ok, yo?" He said with a small smile as he tried to help the kid up._**

**_Jamie, seeing that it was a member of the brotherhood, started to panic and struggling against Todd. Holding him still Todd spoke calmly._**

"**_It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Todd, ok?" _**

**_At this, Jamie started to settle down and sniffed slightly. "Jamie my name's Jaime."_**

"_**Ok, that's good. Now, can you do some thing about those…?" Before Todd got to finish his statement, the clones faded away. "Ok. So, what are you doing here?"**_

**_Jamie looked at him and wiped his eyes "We all came to the park to day but no one wanted to play with me and told me to get lost. So, I decided to play on the swings but fell down the hill. Why didn't anyone one to play with me? Is it because I am the youngest?" As he finished, he slowly started to cry._**

**_Todd close his eyes; he didn't know how to talk to kids! He was the one was often getting pushed around beaten up himself!_**

"**_I don't know kid, probably." Todd paused, thinking as he watched Jamie and got an idea. "You know some thing, one my friends, Quicksilver, he could give some good tips on how to deal with this. He can also tell you how to play up the cute little kid act to girls." _**

"**_Well, the others would help with the older guy pushing you around too. Lance would show how to fight dirty, Fred would teach you how to do some fancy cooking." Toad continued, kneeling down to the kid. "And I could show how to pick pockets and locks, yo, and then you could get your own back. Would you like that?"_**

**_Jamie, at hearing that, was cheered up a little "I don't know"._**

"_**Well, I tell you what; you have a think about it and if you like idea of learning how to be a little hell maker, slip over to Hood house. I could get the guys to train you and soon have the girls eating of your hands and the guys wanting to a hang with ya." Toad said with a big smile.**_

**_Jamie let out small laugh, when, out of nowhere, Nightcrawler tacked Toad to the ground. Pinning him to the ground, he shouted at the top of his lungs. _**

"**_Get away from him!"_**

**_Taking Nightcrawler by surprise, Multiple knocked him flying from Toad and stood in front of the green boy._**

"_**Leave him alone!" Jamie shouted at him. **"**He was helping me after I fell over and hurt my ankle!"**_

**_Nightcrawler stopped and looked incredulously at Toad, who just blinked at the little kid._**

"**_Oh, sorry." He muttered under breath as he picked him self up and took Jaime hand "We got to go. The others are looking for you"._**

**_Just as Jamie was going to say good bye to Todd, Kurt teleported them out of there and left Todd alone._**

Gently pushing Jamie away, Toad looked at him with cold distant eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie looked back into his eyes, shivering "We picked up your mutant signature, but it was genetically altered also. It couldn't get precise lock on you, so we had to come looking. What happened to you, Todd?"

Not answering Jamie's question, Todd looked around and asked. "What about the others?".

"Not a problem; I got a clone running around with my traces and Prof has a hard time my head since my powers are growing. Now I don't just make copy's that have multiple personalities, but its cool because their all exact copies of me." Jamie said with fine laugh "So what happened to you. We were told you were dead."

"Don't know. I was dead, now I live; well the living dead, really. You have to ask the bird for details, yo." Nodding to the crow, the bird squawking loudly as Jamie looked at him.

"But how did you find out?" Todd asked in a dry tone.

As Jamie started to answer, the crow's powers flared up and brought the memories alive for Todd.

**_Betsy was in hysterics, screaming and shouting at Professor X in front of the other X-Men in the study. _**

"**_He dead, I can't feel him any more! He's gone; why wont anybody believe me!"_**

_**Professor Xavier** **looked at her calmly and spoke. "Elisabeth, you need to relax. Logan checked out the Brotherhood house and though he found evidences of battle, he didn't find any proof that Todd is dead." **_

"_**Then why can't I feeling him throw our bond? You know that these types of bonds can't be blocked." Betsy sobbed gently.**_

_**Professor Xavier** **gently put a hand on her leg and spoke softly. "We don't know anything, ok? That's why we deployed both the X-Men and New Mutants to try and find him. If he is alive, we will find him."**_

"And that was it. We looked for you about a month, we then we had to stop because we had to deal with the new Weapon X project coming after us." As Jamie carried on, he slowly started to cry.

"Then a few days after what happened with Weapon X, Betsy killed her self and Jean when into a coma when she tried to save her."

Toad gave Jaime a confused look. "Jean went into a coma? I thought she died. Is she still alive?"

Jamie looked up at Todd grimly. "No, she's alive still; in a coma, if you can call it living. She's still at the institute."

Todd closed his eyes as his crow squawked, a need coming into his mind.

"Jamie, can you keep the other X-geeks a way form the institute? I got something I think I need to do there." Before he could give Jamie a chance to answer, he was gone moving into the shadows.

Professor Xavier was sitting in his study when felt a powerful energy enter his home. Reaching out with his mind to find what it was, the sheer power of it over came him as he touched it and the worlds most power full telepath was knocked out.

Out shadows walked Todd and he made sure that Prof was okay before leaving him. Todd made his way to Jean's bedroom that was filled with all the equipment need to keep her alive.

Walking along side her, Todd smiled at her and spoke softly. "It's time to wake up, Red. you did all you could for Betsy, so stop beating your self up over it and wake up. I show you that she's in a better place now."

Put his hands on her head, he focused his healing powers into her and healed the damage done. He also sent Jean some pictures of Betsy in paradise, easing her guilt ridden mind. Once he was done, Todd slipped out of the room just as a panic striking Beast burst into the room to find to find Jean sitting up and looking out her window.

Before Beast could ask any thing spoke "Todd was here he was alive I think but different he healed me, he shoed me that Betsy is happy. "

Beast just stared jaw slack at the awakened telepath, her eyes filling up with sad and happy tears as she looked to the window and smiled at the cawing of the crow. Turning back to Beast as the tears began streaming out of her eyes, Jean gave a sadden look of happiness.

"What been happening and how long was I out?" Jean asked as tears poured down her faces.

Redgobling-x and Lin Waddell thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	7. part 7

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Just to say this story back and better thanks to my beta Lin Waddell

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Toad moved skillfully from roof top to roof top and followed the cry of Crow, calling to him to some where. Moving into the shadows of a warehouse, he saw Quicksilver speeding out of one of the buildings. Slowly a smile slipped out from his mouth as he saw the bright oranges of Pyro's jump suite as he closed the shut to the warehouse.

Moving onto the roof, he slipped in throw a skylight to see Pryo dancing around a burning drum barrel like a crazed lunatic. Moving in slowly, he jumped into the air and landed behind the crazy mutant

Toad gave a fierce kick to Pyro that sent into the drum, knocking it flying and spill hot ash out across the floor. Pyro spun round to see who kicked him and came face to face with Toad. With a loud scream, he jump back and let out fire shot from his flamer throwers.

Toad easy dodge it, jumping up onto the gang way. Hidden in the shadows, he saw Pyro coming up the stairs mustering to him self about see things and making how every Jump him pay.

"Come on out Toad if that who your are, your old buddy Pyro wants to give you a hot foot. " The Australian said as he made a fireball and tossed it at one part of the gang way.

A voice came calling out form the shadows "No Toads here; only a Crow."

Pyro spun around, looking at the other gang way across the roof of the ware house as the taunting voice continued. It echoed from everywhere, no true place it's origin.

"Now, you being a gothic writer should know that a crow guilds the souls to here after, right? Well, this one's dragging your's kicking and screaming to the pit it should like; there lots of hell fire for you to play with."

At here this Pyro started to freak, blasting fire all over the places, "Yeah, come on devil bird, bring it on; this time I am going to fry me a birdie".

"Well then, hit the crow and win a prize; three shots try your luck."

Toad went diving to the side, Pyro first shot went wide. As the second shot flew out, Toad jumped in to the air shouting "Up high". Landing on the roof rafters, Toad launched him self in a dive and dodging the third blast, shouted, "Down below".

Toad came flying along the gang way and swinging under the railing, he came up the other side to kick Pyro over the side. The pyromaniac fell into some chains the held him trapped, just above ground level.

As Pyro hit the chains heard Toad say coldly and ruthlessly. "Your too slow."

Landing on the ground he walked up to Pyro with a smile. "I heard a lot of fucked things about you Johnny; how you like the smell of burring flesh."

As Pyro went to answer him, still struggling to get free, Toad cracked him in the jaw and went about removing the fuel tank from his body.

Once done, he pick up a bit of metal that was glowing red hot at one end from were it had been in one of the fires. Looking at it, Toad got an evil gleam in his eyes and smiled

"Well, how about when it's your flesh burning?" At this started, Toad started to Jab him with the rod, burning Pyro's skin as the dead avenger went about torturing him.

Sabertooth carefully entered the warehouse; as he saw the small fire burning, he looked around and saw Pyro hang dead from the chains. As he moved closer on the floor, he could see words written in blood.

_He said he liked to burn people _

_Smell them cook_

_And hear them scream_

_So I burnt him _

_And burnt him_

_And burnt him_

_And boy did he scream_

_And scream _

_And scream_

_And scream_

_And then he screamed no more_

_No more._

As Sabertooth finished reading, he picked up the sent of person he new was dead; heck, he buried the body. But it was different, strange, like nothing he smelt before. The perfect mixture of a living sent and a dead one.

Moving up against a wall to cover his back, he went to slip into the shadows, when a voice called out.

"I twat I twaw a puddy cat?" Was all he heard and then Sabertooth was kicked out into the light.

Mocking him, the voice called out again. "I did tat puddy cat, I did, I did, I did"

"I going to get you for that!" Shouted Sabertooth, who was on the edge of loosing control.

"What the old puddy cat going to do eat me? Like to see that toothy so come get some" Toad said Laughing Tas he had a maniacal look come over his face.

At hearing this, Sabertooth let out a feral grow and charge at the sound of Toad laughter, knocking him to the ground. Toad thought with all the might he now possessed, he was the strongest in pure power and speed. Nothing could make up for the sure skill and animal fury that Sabertooth had.

After trade of blows and kicks, came to an end when Sabertooth ripped out Toads guts and left him bleeding on the floor.

"You know I never had frog legs but I think Toad legs will taste just as good." He said laughingly as he stood over the broking Toad

"Yeah, one small problem though, toothy. There's no Toad here, he's dead. There only us, the Crow"

As he finished this, Toad sent out a mouth of slime, which Sabertooth easy dodge and in same move grabbed Toad and slammed him into a supporting pillar.

Growl like a mad dog Sabertooth spat into Toads face. "I'm going to gut you for -." But before he finished his sentence, he saw Toad fiddling with some thing in his hand. "What that you got there?"

The feral mutant went reaching for what was in Toad's hand but was stopped. Before Sabertooth could take the item, the crow had flown in to his faces and scratched his eyes causing him to drop Toad. Before Sabertooth could recover, Toad lunged forward, stabbing him in the windpipe with Betsy dagger.

As Sabertooth chocked on his only blood Toad spat at him. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Toad laughed as he grabbed broken shards of metal and kicking him onto his back, he speared Sabertooth throw the gut, which pinned him to the floor. As he repeated the process with his hands and feet, Toad speared Sabertooth's tongue as well.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

As he said this, he reached down and grabbed the dagger pulled it out in shower of blood.

"Now we both now that healing factor makes you hard to kill; so I'm wondering, how much damage can you take before you final die? Now, don't worry about a thing, we got plenty of time to do this. So, just lay back and enjoy the show."

As Toad went to go about his grisly work, he looked Sabertooth square in the eyes "One thing, scream for me."

Redgobling-x and Lin Waddell thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	8. part 8

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Just to say this story back and better thanks to my beta Lin Waddell

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Todd was sitting on the floor with his chest bare; slowly, he picked up the dagger and dragged it across his chest. Spilling crimson down his chest, as Todd watched the blood flow as a new memory came out.

**Todd was sitting in Professor X's study with a bandage over his shoulder from where Logan had clawed him. Todd looked at Logan and Prof X nervously, as that all that sat between him and them was an oak desk. **

**''Now Todd, you know your not in any trouble. I've actually known of your's and Betsy's relationship for sometime.'' **

**As the Professor finished saying this, Logan let out a growl. ''You know about stink boy?''**

**A quick glances from prof x stopped him dead ''Now Logan, Todd didn't kneed to go throw what you did to Lances when he started dating Kitty properly''.**

**Turn back to Todd "We both know you in love with Betsy and that your relationship will only work if one of you changes sides. So I would like to offer you a places here.''**

**Toad at hearing this, spat up a small bit of slime. ''Why I don't agree with what you ideas yo''. **

_**A small smile came to prof x faces "well why not tell me what yours are?"**_

_**Todd looked at the floor "were the next step yo, the earth going to be ours one day. Till then the norms leave us alone, we leave them alone yo but if they don't and start hurting us well you know."**_

_**"Well then Todd it looks like I am going to have a couple of happy students and few, what's the word ticked of ones" the prof said with a smile.**_

_**Todd smiled back "I think the word was pis"**_

_**Prof X quickly cut him off "that kind of langue doesn't benefit any one. Now Todd your answer?"**_

_**Todd closed his eyes "yes"**_

_**"Then welcome to the x-men".**_

As the blood slow stopped to flow, the memory faded away. Taken the blade Todd took the knife to his bicep musle and started to make shallow cuts across his arms. Like rain drops the blood splattered on the floor. As the memory of the meeting were prof x was to tell every one his answer.

_**Todd sat on the book self hiding in the shadows. He could here the all the conversations going on between Lances and kitty.**_

_**"I cant believe you just said that!" Lances nearly shouted.**_

_**Kitty looked at Lances shocked at his tone "well he all ways acts like a creep and I don't want nicking my stuff."**_

_**Lances looked at kitty hurt "listen Todd is like a little brother to me and when you get to know him your see his not as creepy as he seems. Also he only stole so we at the hood house food" .**_

_**"Well once a hood all ways a hood" said Jean as she entered the room. Before any think else could be said, Betsy got up from her chair in the corner and into Jeans faces. As this the other students gathered around.**_

"**_What did you say?" Spat an irate Betsy. _**

_**"I said his nothing but a dirty" but before Jean could finish, Betsy slapped her across the faces.**_

_**At this Jean step back out of shock and Scot moved forward like he was going to hurt Betsy.**_

_**But before he could do any thing Todd came flying from his hiding spot, knocking Scot flat on chest, pinning him. "Don't you dare touch's her" he shouted.**_

_**At hearing the nosie Logan stormed into the libbary and shouted "STOP!" **_

_**As Logan looked around the room and saw Todd pinned Scot to the ground. "You, I knew it, come here stink boy".**_

_**As Logan went to grab Todd, Jamie blocked him. "It wasn't his fault".**_

_**Seeing Jamie in front of him stop Logan and made him grow "move kid".**_

_**Jamie just looked at him "No, Scot went for Betsy, after she hit Jean. Todd was only protecting Betsy".**_

_**Hearing this Logan let out a sigh "ok all four of you to the prof offices now and no talking."**_

Todd snapped out of the memory as the crow called to him to resume the hunt and to bring about his vengeances.

Redgobling-x and Lin Waddell thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	9. part 9

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there.

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

The crow flew slowly as it hunted for it pray. Moving like a shadow it followed the aura of it's first pray to a run down mansion .the crow land on the windowsill of the bedroom were Pietro was.

Todd folded the crow and step out of the darkness, into the room.

Pietro saw him he spoke well Rubin the cut Todd had given him "your back".

"Hello humming bird" said Todd with a dry look. "It time hotfoot where's the fallen angel and the talking north pole?"

Pietro fell out of his chair and started to panic and stutter.

At seeing this Todd lost it throwing Pietro up against the wall "were are they flash, come on blur, where are they whizzer." Give a hard slap and then dropping Pietro to the floor

"Come on pie do you really want me to knee cap you speed demon"

Turned a pale white at the idea of never been able to run, loosened Pietro mouth "bird boy is here but no one knows were father is, though once he found out what's going on there going to be hell to pay."

Todd smiled as he sat Pietro down in a chair "thanks, you know what's coming now." as Todd places an ample of speed on the table. "all at once pie nice and quick for a friend Pie."

Pietro slowly prepared the ample "you know Toad, Todd I just wanted my dad to love me, but I was never good enough, even when I told him about you I got the blame I just wanted him to love me like a son."

Taking the hypo Pietro, shoot the drug striate into his heart, his super speed causing him to O.D in seconds.

Todd gently laid his hand on Pietro head. "I know man, I know" as he finished copying his memories, he places a c-note in Pietro's pocket "for the river man yo. Safe trip".

Moving into the building Toad came into what was a dinning room. Decide that this a good places as any, he took a deep breath and shouted "yo bird brain was you at!"

Angel flew into dinning room in a rage and climbed up to the ceiling and looked down into the room. As his eyes dropped onto Toad, all rage drained from his faces to be replaced with shock and horror. "Toad your dead!"

Toad took on a dark smile "Got in one buzzard bird. I was alive, then dead and now the living dead. Now it time for you to pay for what you did."...

"What I did, what I did!" Angel shouted diving at Toad. "you stole her from me!"

Toad calmly sidestep the blow and kicked him in the ribs causing him to hit the floor.

"I stole nothing you drove her away cause in the end your just another Morningstar and I am putting you were belong. It time to go to your new home in cocytus. yo"

As Toad said this angel lungend at him. Grabbing angel, toad pulled of a monkey flip, sending him into wall.

"The 9th level of hell home to traitors like the king of traitor's Judas and home to luicesfar, morning star, the snake, the dragon, the fallen angel him self Satan. So you're going to be right at home." as he said that Toad planted his foot on angel's back pin him to the ground.

"Get off me, Betsy betrayed me." Angel screamed.

Picking Angel up and spat in his "she betrayed you!" Toad swung him into a wall. As Angel droped to the floor, Toad grabe his leaft wing and snaped it.

" you treated her as an object, your the one who didn't help her when she need you most" Toad shouted kicking him in the ribs breaking them.

"Why she betrayed every thin we believed in, she became a killer." He said as he crawled into to a corner. "I told her not to, I beg her and still she killed him." Angel spat up blood as he spoke.

"Did you ask her why did you know what that monster did to her? Do you, freak no because you were to rapped up in the fact she broke you rules." Toad shouted "Know you're going to die , I am going to see you bleed".

"You're a hypocrite you killed me in cold blood, all because Betsy lefty you." Grabbing his knife he slashed angel down across his left side of his faces.

"you know your going to pay for what you did, you said you loved here but you couldn't forgive her for her mistakes, if you did love you would have wanted her to be happy no mater the coast to you personally, but you dint love her, because you took the one thing from her that made her happy, wich I am honored to say was me and you didn't show any remorse for what happened to her because of your actions."

Knock him out with a kick him in the side head of the head breaking his jaw, "I be back for you once I found some toys to play with, don't bleed out well I am gone."

30 minutes latter:

"Wake up bird-bitch" pouring some water over him "I found a perfect way for you to die but first I came up with a game we could play with this old car battery. Do you want to know what it's called? Fry the dick"

Take hold of two jump leads that were connected to a battery, Toad tapped the ends together making a spark jump between them. Then with a evil grin on his faces he brought them down to Angels man hood and pushed them in causing Angel to try and screaming in pain.

This went on for a few minutes then he stopped, then with a cold smile "just to know this was Betsy idea, after you kick the crap out of me the first time she came up with a list of things to do to you. If she is looking down on us I bet she smiling".

"Well enough games it time for the main advent." Grabbing one of Angels Legs, Toad dragged him out to the front of the grounds.

"looking around the old wreck I couldn't find any toys to use apart form the car battery, then I found an old bible lay around and got the idea for a classic stone, but as I flip threw it, I found a better one crucifixion."

Tacking the wood he fond he lashed into a cross with rope; dragging angel onto the cross he drove a nail throw each and ankles. Then with a show of inhuman strength Toad pick up the cross and drove it into ground, so angel was hang in the air.

Toad slow walked away as Angel scream and withed in pain.

And the Crow cried

Redgobling-x thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	10. part 10

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there.

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

Magneto floated down slow to the grounds of his home, he saw the crucified body of angle. Moving slow in to the build he looked at the damage that had been caused then he noticed on the wall the words:

Death is coming for you tonight Magnut.

As seen this he anger exploded this attacker hand not only decimated his brother hood. He now dared to mock the Magnet master. Taking a close look he saw that is was done in blood.

Call some scraps of metal to him he set of moving deep into the building he looked up at a window when he saw a flash of light and then some who showed be dead but when he looked again he was going, but above the window was another message in blood again:

The wages of sin are borne by all

And all debts will be collected

Moving throw the rooms he came to the room were his son's Pietro body was and looking down at the ground Magneto saw the needle on the floor. "Even in death you were a disappointment to me not worth to be called my son." Even in death his son still could not get his father's respect.

Magneto slow moved down to what would have been the store rooms for the kitchen. Drift slowly across the floor he was drop kicked to the floor, from behind. Twist in on to his back, magneto slid across the floor.

Looking up Magneto saw Toad standing above him; Magneto spoke "you're dead".

"Well what is a dead man? When he is free of memory and of hope, the dead man is not a dead man: he is death and I come to collect my due." Toad said in a wispier.

Before Magneto could recover Toad kicked magneto again causing him to hit the wall.

"So why did you do it, why did you kill me?" Toad spat at him

As Magneto covered he looked at Toad and spoke "your dead, you're a dead man you shouldn't be here."

"Well I am dead and I move, so why did you do it?" Toad dropped him self down to Magneto level and tried to look into his eyes throw his helmet.

"You betrayed me to the x-men you, would have stop me from crushing the human races before they can do to use what the Nazi did to Jews."

Before Toad could push he attack, Magneto reached out to kitchen with his power and pulled on the cooker and sent flying at Toad knocking him to ground.

Then using his powers Magneto pulled him self up it the air and floated forward to Toad. "I do not know how you serviced your death but now I send you back to hell." Pulling his had back the cooker float back up into the air.

But before magneto could do any thing Toad had jump back up and kicked him in the chest before he could land his fine stroke.

"Been there, done that, came back. I have an idea though, I'll die when I take you with me," Toad said as he grabbed Magneto and throw him into the gas filled kitchen. Pulling out of his pocket he took pyro's lighter and sparked it and throw it to the kitchen.

The room exploded just as magneto came flying out and with a wave of his hands, Toad found him self pined to the wall by a bit of metal piping trapping his arms.

Moving close magneto look down at Toad "you have ruined every thing, now I will have to start my plans to save mutant kind all over again and I will dissect your body to find out how you came back form the dead."

"You just a messed up Jew who end up becoming a Nazi so why don't you just shut up and kill me, but do me one favor use your own hands to do it and take the dame helmet of and look me in the eyes when do it."

Looking down at Toad, Magneto spoke "That is two but who am I to dead man last requests."

Reaching up he removed his helmet and let it drop to the floor. The pick up Toads danger from the floor he moved forward and stabbed Toad in the hart.

As the blade priced his hear Toad used the last of his strength and rip his arms free he grabbed Magneto head. "You think you know death well here's mine, Betsy an your son, rottening hell you Bastarrd!" and with that he pushed the memories of pain and death in to magneto causing to drop to the floor dead.

With the last of his strength he slow crawled his way of the building.

Redgobling-x thanks for reading.

Read and review please


	11. part 11

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters witch's belong to Marvel and the crow belongs to the move/comic book writers, only the idea for this story is mine nothing else.

Thanks for the reviews.

Also if there's any interest I may do a story tell of how Todd and Betsy became a couple and why I chose the title of Salvation lost it had to do with Betsy 616 history if you can guess what part you get a cameo in one of my stories. Here is a hint for you she English and similar event happened in the ultimate universe. Check out her profile on http/ the answers is there.

This end was based on the film if any one wants to see the one I did based on the comic let me know.

**Toad: The Crow: Salvation lost.**

A blood and beaten Todd slow drag him self across the grounds of Xavier Mansion. Not heading for the main house he maid his way slow around the back to an area cornered off by tress.

Making away his way throw the trees Todd came to a garden with a grave stone make his way towards it.

Once at the grave Todd Knelt down and rain his fingers gently over the elegant gravestone.

Here Lies

Elisabeth "Betsy" Glorianna Braddock

PSYLOCKE

Student, warrior, friend, lover

The perfect balances of light and dark

As the last of Todd strength faded he turned and sat up against the grave stone.

Coming out of a blinding flash of light, Betsy dress in white as pure as light. Came down to Todd she gently stroked his faces.

"Betsy? I did it" Todd choked "I got the" Betsy put a finger Todd lips.

"sshh I know, you done well the scales of vengeances and justices have been balanced know it time to rest my love.". With that she lent in and kissed him and they were gone in a flash light.

In the morning X-men came out to pay memory to Betsy . To the surprise they found another gravestone.

Here Lies

Todd Mortimer Tolensky

Toad

Student, warrior, friend, lover

The perfect balances of dark and light

"_They say when you die a crow carries your soul to its final resting place, but sometimes that soul cannot find peace, sometimes it comes back to set the wrong things right and sometimes it comes back because of the love for another. You see love isn't just a worldly emotion it is a feeling that is so strong that not even death can stop it from thriving"_

_If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever._

**Broken Lyrics by Seether feat Amy Lee Lyrics**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

I dedicate this story to my friends in and evolved with the DBC Youth group and special friend

Hope you like see a glimpse of some of the stuff in my head. I love you all.

Redgobling-x thanks for reading.

Read and review please


End file.
